Kagome Video
by Neko no Baka
Summary: When Kagome gets back from the Fedual ages; she find out she has to get a part time job to help her mom. Who knew a job could be so irrating, and now Inu yasha there and says he's going to help. Will the customers survive?
1. Let the Fun Begin

Well this idea came to randomly as I tried to picture Kagome with a summer job. This is mainly humor. Enjoy! ^-^ -Neko no Baka (NB)  
  
Kagome Video- Ch.1: Let the Fun Begin.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*The group was finally taking a break from shard hunting. Seeing as it was really hot and there just were no shard rumors. I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't any left to be found. What was really surprising was the fact that Inu yasha was the one who suggested the break. Maybe he finally noticed they were tired. So I went home to see my family. School was out so I could relax a little. I still had to take some summer courses to make up for her lack of attention to school. *sigh* Why me.*  
  
Kagome adjusts her visor. *How did I get into this mess. Oh yes, now I remember.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started when I got home I noticed a hole in the wall exposing some pipes. "Mom what's going on?" Kagome spotted her mom talking to a man in a gray jumper with some logo on his shirt. Judging by his equipment around him he looked to be a plumber.   
  
"Oh Kagome your home!" Her mom ran over to her while the man left. "Kagome the plumbing is all messed up.  
  
Some of the pipes even need replacing." She could hear the tension in her mom's voice.  
  
"Mom what is it?" Kagome stepped back to see the nervous wreck of a woman.  
  
After a moment of hesitation her mom began. "Well it's just..We don't really have enough money for the repairs. And.." Her mom suddenly looked hopeful. Her mom's eye light up, causing Kagome to flinch."Kagome!"  
  
"Oh no." Kagome waved her hands in front of her face. She didn't know what her mom was thinking but it couldn't be good.  
  
"Wait. You haven't even let me speak."  
  
"If this is any idea like grandpa's, that involved me dressing up in a priestess robes, and asking for donations for the temple. Then forget it!" Kagome said firmly. Her mom only laughed playfully.  
  
"No no. Actually I was thinking... You could get a summer job."   
  
*As terrifying as the word 'JOB' sounded, it couldn't be much worse than fighting demons. And have your previous self trying to kill you. And I do have a few weeks off, well or till Inu yasha comes for me.*  
  
"Um, ok." And that was my famous last words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yeah right, I think I'd rather have the other. This brings me to my present situation, my 'JOB'. Immediately I went out and got the simplest job I could think of that paid well. A video store job.*   
  
Kagome shoved a few more videos on the shelf. Then heard her name called. "Kagome we need you up front." *sigh* *Oh well* She abandon her cart of videos and headed to the front in her kaki pance, tomato red shirt with it's gray collar and trim. Her shirt tucked into her pance, with a belt around it. And to top it off, a gray visor. *great, for an eye sore huh.* "Stupid shirt. It's sized for fraternity wear." They had been out of her size. Kagome finally reach the front.   
  
"Ok get on 'Till' two." 'Till' was the name for the computer registers up front. Too bad they didn't have the internet.  
  
Kagome logged on and prepared to take a customer. The first one wasn't so bad, which made her smile. * Why do I hate this working register again?* Her memory soon came back to her as soon as the next person came up. The man just dropped his videos on the counter, and sat there expectantly. That wasn't that bad part. The man's face dared her to upset him. *Great…* "Do you have you card on you?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Ok how about your id." The man flipped it open, and didn't look like he was going to had it over any time soon. So she typed in his name. It came up and she brought up his account. Instantly something EVIL (at least to her) flickered on the screen. * Great, 'Mr. Personality' has a late fee.* She knew this type of customer. They go off at the smallest late fee; in this case it was $2.15. And would demand the manager or make a scene saying they had them in on time. *Which some do and errors can happen but seriously. * Looks at account and credits for late fees. * This is ridiculous.* "Sir you have a $2.15 'balance' for the movie…Godzilla." Instantly he went on a tangent.  
  
"WHAT! I turned it in Tuesday! And I know it was in on time!"  
  
"Correct. It was time, but the wrong day. It was due Sunday." Kagome said calmly. The man flustered grumbled and that was her cue to continue. So she rang up the 3 videos. Ok that's $14.56." The man paid and left the store of 'Ground Breaking Videos'. * Well that one wasn't so bad.*  
  
It stayed busy, but with only a few problems. Which was a real nice change of pace. * Yeah, no psychos today. Maybe there aren't really that many bad people.*  
  
A nice line had formed by now. The next man to come up had a dark gray suit on, was bald and had glasses. Looked like he might work at a nice company, or tires to look that way. He set his videos on the counter and she asked for his card. He got it out and Kagome scanned it. Kagome again saw her nemesis flicker on the screen, which she lovingly dubbed 'kikyou'. Oh how it love to torment her. *Then again, this guy looks reasonable.* "There is a $ 12.30 balance, for-"She was cut off.   
  
In a bored tone much like Sesshoumaru's, "You have the power to take care that off don't you." all the while, never looking up from his newspaper. It wasn't even said as a question, more like 'just do it.' Kagome decided she hated all people.   
  
*Off all the ..THE NERVE!* It was true to some extent. Kagome could credit some late fees, with permission. And larger ones in half only. Her manager look over and just nodded. *Oh hell no! Fine its only half.* "Sure, but I can only cut it in half." She said with the most sugar coated voice she could muster.  
  
A sigh escaped the man. "fine." And he waved her to continue. *What am I some servant! UGH!* It didn't help that customer service was partly if not mostly considered that. She rang him up. He paid and left. The rest of the day went on like this, with only some semi irritating customers, till 10pm. *I'm so glad I'm not closing. * They closed at around midnight, and Kagome had to walk home.  
  
The air was warm still, since it had been a hot day. *Wish I could have enjoyed it. And why do costumers always rub THAT in.* Kagome sigh. *At least I'm out of my work clothes. I'd probably be harassed on the street about people and their late fees.* "I wonder what Inu yasha is doing. Oh I bet he'd love to see me at my job." She smirked as a sudden image came to mind. "Better yet, I'd love to see him doing my job."   
  
When Kagome arrived home, she had a surprise waiting for her. Inu Yasha stared down at her from the top step. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Inu yasha looked at her like it was the dumbest question he'd ever heard. "I got bored and came to get you early."  
  
"What?!" *It amazes me that I'm still surprised by this.* Kagome continued to head to the front door. "Well Inu yasha I can't go back just yet?"  
  
He raised an eye brow. "And why is that?"  
  
Kagome merely pointed at the large whole in the wall with the exposing pipes. "THAT is why."  
  
Inu yasha blinked as he stared into the vas mess of a wall. "So… how does this involve you."  
  
Kagome sighed. " I have to help earn money to fix the hole. Though, I had nothing to do with it. And that will take time."  
  
Inu yasha poked at the wall and a piece came off. He decided to leave the wall alone and tune his attention back to Kagome. "Can't you earn it when you get back.." Kagome look cut him off.  
  
"Inu yasha… THERE A FRICKEN HOLE BIGGER THAN THE DOOR IN THE SIDE OF THE WALL!" Calming a little she continued. "I think it should be taken care of first. Besides there no way my mom will let you take me."   
  
"Feh, fine then." Kagome blinked. *Did he really give up? Wow maybe he finally learning to have some pacents.* "I just have to help you earn money so we can get back faster." Kagome nearly fell over.  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
Inu yasha gave her a look. " I said I'm going to help you with your job so we can…"  
  
"No I heard you but… I mean… You never even had a job!"  
  
" If I'm correct this is your first too."  
  
"Yeah but you don't even know what I'm doing."  
  
"So I'll learn, can't be that hard."  
  
Kagome was about to argue about customers but then smiled evilly. "Sure Inu yasha, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." * Guess I won't be the only one who will have to wear that uniform.* The thought of it almost sent her into laughter. Inu yasha just have her an odd look as they went inside and set up a bed for him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yep! Inu yasha is going to work at a video store. So how do you think he'll react to the job? Will the customers survive? Will the wall ever get repaired? ^_^ Guess you'll just have to wait and see. ---Neko no Baka (smor14@yahoo.com) 


	2. Inu yasha Video?

Kagome Video –Chapter 2: Inu yasha Video?  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. She was a little surprised to see a snoozing Inu yasha on her floor. But then remembered what happen the day before and a smirk appeared on her face. *This is going to be fun. I almost feel bad for him…almost.* She went to wake him, but stopped as she saw how peaceful he looked. He laid on a futon on the floor curled up, and with the ever present sword. * Guess he can have a few more minutes while a get dressed. * With that she left the room. When she came back she was dressed in blue jeans and a white tank with a blue blouse over it, and black slip-ons.  
  
She pushed on Inu yasha's arm. "Hey Inu yasha?" No response. "Inu yasha, time to wake up." Still no response. She then decided to shout. "INU YASHA!" Still nothing. She looks on with disbelief. *Is he dead…?* "Fine. No Ramen for you."  
  
"Huh..?" Said a now wide awake Inu yasha. He looked expectantly at Kagome. "So, where's the ramen?"  
  
A few vain pops later and a happy Inu; they got breakfast and headed out of the house.  
  
Inu yasha tried for the 5th time to put his arms in his sleeves and failed. He now wore black slacks, a white shirt and an unbuttoned red collared shirt. Also the red cap she had lent him on other previous occasions in her world. "Dang sleeves." He muttered to himself, and then glanced over at Kagome. "So where do you work. And why do you keep smiling. It's starting to get creepy."  
  
"Hmm..." She came out of her daydream. "No reason. And I work at a video store. It's those things we put into the machine to watch on the TV, remember?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, people pay us to borrow them. Most of the job is ringing people up. And…"  
  
"Ringing?"  
  
"Oh, I mean the final payment… when they give you the money for the videos."  
  
"Oh ok." And that was her cue to continue.  
  
"And you also put away the returned videos/ DVD. The DVD's are the CD like things; they look like my music CD's. " He nodded. "And then you can help people find stuff. That's pretty much it."  
  
"Feh. Sounds easy."  
  
"Well it is for the most part." Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's just the customers can be so… impolite. And there's not too much you can do about."  
  
Inu yasha lifted an eye brow. "Well that won't work. If anyone harasses you I'll take care of it." Kagome could feel a headache coming one.  
  
They walked in to Kagome's the dreaded work place. "Oh, hello Kagome."  
  
"Hi Bob." Inu yasha started eyeing him. "Um this is… *Oh no Inu yasha doesn't have a last name, and Inu yasha would be kinda different. Um...* ah Inuko! Yeah, Inuko Yasha. A friend of mine." Inu yasha gave her a bored look and she gave her best 'please.' look. He just turned to the man.  
  
"Hi. I'm looking for a 'job'."  
  
"Hi Inuko. Well you came to the right place, we have lots of openings." Bob said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
*I wonder why.* Kagome thought sarcastically.  
  
Bob continued. "All you have to do is fill out an electronic form over there." He pointed to a little machine in the corner. "It won't take too long."  
  
"Yeah right." Kagome muttered.  
  
Bob. "What Kagome."  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
An hour and a half later.  
  
Bob comes back looking nervous. "heh heh. Well the machine went haywire, and…"  
  
Inu yasha, "And..?!"  
  
"and you'll have to take it again." Bob walked off.  
  
Kagome restrained Inu yasha from getting up and killing him.  
  
Another hour later.  
  
"Ok I got it and the boss is going to look at it this afternoon. He says to stop by tomorrow morning. ^_^ That's when you work Kagome."  
  
"Yep." *Oh the Joy.*  
  
Guess what happened the rest of the day.  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome had a serious discussion on the future.  
  
Inu yasha traumatized Bouyo, got sat, and ate more ramen.  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome had a special moment.  
  
Sorry people, it was B.  
  
Early the next day:  
  
Kagome walk in with 'Inuko', dressed for work. She spotted Shinji aka 'Spaze' behind the counter. He was the only one who hated this job as much as her.  
  
"Hey Spaze!"  
  
Shinji turned around to see Kagome and smugly smiled. "Hey Tweaker. Ready for another fabulous day?" Inu yasha watched the whole thing in amusement.  
  
"Almost. Have you seen Ken?" (aka the Boss)  
  
"Oh yeah. Is that Inuko? Yeah the Boss is in the back, I'll call him up front." Shinji dialed up the boss while Kagome talked to Inu yasha.  
  
"You more than likely got the job, they really need people." Kagome said confidently.  
  
"Oh, does everyone hate this job that much?" Before Kagome could reply a tall dominating man came over.  
  
"Oh right Kagome. I'll take over from here, go to work."  
  
Kagome, "Ok." Turning to Inu yasha she whispered. "Be good." Then went behind the counter.  
  
"So, Inuko is it? Your test came back, and you seem perfect for the job. Confident and determined. So how would you like to start today?"  
  
Inu yasha blinked. "Uh… sure."  
  
Ken smiled, and started to walk away waving him to follow. "Great. So what do you think of people pushy and rude."  
  
"I think they better not cross me." Inu yasha said in all seriousness.  
  
This made Ken laugh, and he slapped Inu yasha on the back. Surprising him. "Hah hah hah! You're going to make a great employee. Maybe you'll even be a manager." Kagome was left aghast as they walked off to get Inu yasha his uniform.  
  
*No way….*  
  
Later that day:  
  
Inu yasha had learned the basics of the register, but they had him run the floor like all newbie's.  
  
Inu yasha pick up a stack of tapes off the cart, and started to put them away. *This is easy. I don't see why Kagome complains.* Inu yasha gruffly shoved a video on the shelf. *Who was that 'Spaze'? And how come Kagome let him call her Tweaker. Feh. He just better not touch her, or…* He was snapped out of his thoughts by a woman's voice.  
  
"Sir?" 'Inuko turned around. "Hi, can you show me where the kids section is?" The older woman had a boy of no more than five standing behind her.  
  
Smiling, "Sure, it's just two rows that way."  
  
"Thanks." With that the woman left. Inu yasha turned around again to continue his work when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yeah...do you know where the movie American Pie is?"  
  
Inu yasha blinked. "It's on the first shelf on the wall, over there." Pause. "They are in order."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Excuse me sir. I'm sorry but I can't seem to find this movie." Said an older woman.  
  
"What's it called?" Inu yasha said semi annoyed now.  
  
"Dark Blue."  
  
Inu yasha glanced at the board up front, and spotted it under coming soon. "It's not out yet."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"How about Harry Potter 3?" Said the older woman looking at a list.  
  
Glancing again. "It isn't even listed." He turned his attention to the new lady with the dancing kid. "Yes?" He tired to smile.  
  
"Can my kid use the restroom?"  
  
Inu yasha raised an eyebrow. "Sure." Then turned to look at the old lady poking him in the back.  
  
"So, when do you think it's coming out?" Asked the older lady.  
  
New woman. "Um... it's locked."  
  
Inu yasha looked between the two customers. "I have no idea." Turning and You can get the key up front." The two women left and Inu yasha was left out a stressed breath.  
  
"Inu ya… Inuko."  
  
'Inuko' turned glade to see Kagome.  
  
"Ken says you can take a break in a few minute." She giggled. "Looks like you could use one."  
  
Inu yasha glared at her. "And what's that mean?"  
  
Kagome, "Well, you just looked overwhelmed. That's all."  
  
Inu yasha crossed his arms and turned his head. "Tch. I'm fine. Just because you can't handle a few people, doesn't mean I can't. I'm not that weak." He looked up to a fuming Kagome. "Whoa.. Wait."  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inuko ate carpet. And Kagome walked off.  
  
Inu yasha felt a tape on his shoulder.  
  
"um…sir?" Asked a brown haired boy. "Where is the comedy section?"  
  
Inu yasha grumbled something and manage to muffle. "Three rows that way." Pointing the direction.  
  
"Thanks." And the boy walked off. 


	3. Pay Day

Yes, I know I haven't written in well...think..um.. a really long time. Gah! Ducks as she sent evil glares. Thank you to those who continued to read. And here's the next chapter...with a little extra fluff whipped in.  
  
Kagome Video - Ch.3 Pay Day  
  
Kagome practically dragged herself up the shrine steps, while Inu yasha slowly trudge besides her. They had both gotten back from an 8 hour shift from hell. Inu yasha mumble something about people and screaming kids, and Kagome grunted in agreement.  
  
"Finally." Kagome grumbled as they reach her front door and fumbled with the keys to get in. Soon they we're in and both flopped down on the couch. "I swear I've never seen so many customers! And it was a THURSDAY!"  
  
"Yeah I know. What the Hell was with that? I thought you said it only got busy on the weekends." Inu yasha said as he took off his hat. His ears ached inside and out. Stupid kids screaming at their parents. 'Mommy I want candy!!!!!!!!' And right next to my fricken ear. At least the hat blocked some of it.  
  
"I dunno. I think it had to do with 'Pirates of the Caribbean' coming out." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Inu yasha rubbing his ear. She turned to him. "Ah, are you ears sore? I guess they would be from that hat. Here."  
  
Imagine Inu yasha's surprise when Kagome took over and massage his ears. At first he tensed up, but then slowly relaxed leaning into her touch.  
  
Kagome smiled as he leaned in. He must be too tired to protest me doing this. Poor guy. She took her hands away, and could almost swear Inu yasha looked disappointed. "Well at least we don't work again till Sunday." She said as she leaned against his shoulder.  
  
Inu yasha eye lids drooped. "Yeah." It was then he noticed Kagome was leaning on him with her eyes closed. A slight blush crossed his cheeks. "We should head up stairs...I- it's late."  
  
"hmm... yeah in a moment." Said the not quite so conscious Kagome, as she snuggled into his arm.  
  
It didn't look like she'd be getting up anytime soon. Inu yasha sighed and spared her another glance, and with a half smile got comfy for the night.  
  
.  
  
"Inu yasha?"  
  
The said Hanyou was greeted with the sight of an overly happy Souta. "Hey Inu yasha, Whatcha two doing sleeping on the couch?" Kagome choose to wake up then.  
  
"Hmm...Souta!" Kagome realized her position and scooted away.  
  
That's when Kagome's mom chose to enter. "Souta, don't bother them. Kagome, why don't you get washed up while I make breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." By now Kagome had a full on blush going as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Inu yasha sulked, looking quite bored. "Hey Inu yasha, wanna play a fighting game with me?" And Inu yasha was smiling again.  
  
Ten rounds of Soul Caliber, and a breakfast in between, later....  
  
Kagome come bounding down the stairs looking cheerful. "Hey Inu yasha go get washed up so we can head over to work."  
  
He gave her an odd look. "And tell me why we'd want to go to work on our day off?"  
  
Kagome beamed. "It's payday!"  
  
So...after Inu yasha showered, with only small amount of trouble, they were on their way.  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha entered Ground Breaking Videos, and Shinji came to great them. "Hey Inuko. "  
  
"Hey."  
  
Then with a little more enthusiasm. "Hey Tweaker!"  
  
"Hey Spaze."  
  
Inu yasha groaned. What's with the pet names? ....and weird ones at that.  
  
"So what are you two here for? A video...perhaps a romance?" Shinji eyed Inu yasha with a smirk.  
  
Kagome half-heartedly glared. "tch. Yeah right, I hate most of those tacky things and you know it. No just here for the checks."  
  
"Oh yeah it payday. Well Ken is in the back office. Just head on back and knock on the door."  
  
"ok thanks." And with that they started heading to the back of the store.  
  
"Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Inu yasha looked like he was contemplating something. "W-why do you let him call you 'Tweaker'."  
  
Kagome blink. "huh? Oh it's just a dumb friend name. Kinda like how I call him 'Spaze'. Why, your not jealous...are you?"  
  
He crossed his arms. "Feh. And why would I be jealous of you calling someone a stupid name."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but instead smirk. "Whatever you say, Inuko." With that she walked up and knocked on the boss's door.  
  
Ken appeared in the doorway. "Oh Kagome, Inuko. What's up?"  
  
'Inuko' responded. "Just came to get our checks."  
  
"Yep. Sure thing." Ken disappeared into the room again, and then swiftly appeared again with there checks. "All right see you two Sunday." And with that he shut the door.  
  
They got just outside of Ground Breaking Videos when both stopped. The two stared at their checks. They glanced at one another, both nodded before tearing into there checks. Inu yasha blanched, and then turned to Kagome. "How much did you get?"  
  
"180... but that's because I've got two weeks pay. How much did you get?"  
  
"80."  
  
Kagome thought a moment. "So...we have 260 dollars."  
  
Inu yasha starred. "That's it! And how much are the repairs going to cost?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Well what we've got to help with..?" Inu yasha nodded. "Well...around a thousand."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Hey keep it down."  
  
"But that will take forever to earn! We don't have all the time in the world."  
  
Kagome sighed irritated. "I know. We'll just have to try to get more hours."  
  
"Or..." Inu yasha had his hand on his chin. "Get a second job."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Inu yasha... That's brilliant!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
Kagome looked all excited. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. With a second job we could earn the money in double the time."  
  
"Well duh." Inu yasha smirked. "And with three, even faster."  
  
She glared at him. "Don't push it."  
  
Yeah I know. Incredibly short. I'm working on the next chapter. I'll have to finish it tonight. I just wanted everyone to know I'm still alive. Next chapter is called Double shifts. - Inu yasha gets to get violent with the customers. And you get to find out why the carpet isn't light blue anymore. O-o! Neko no Baka Next  
  



	4. Double Shifts

Ch. 4: Double Shifts  
  
By Neko no Baka  
  
I just realized I forgot the disclaimer, thankfully a evil looking pink pigtailed chibi reminded me. stupid concious  
  
Chibi one: Hey you are the one who made my hair pink. Anyways we don't want to be sued do we?  
  
NB: ...so with out futher ado..I don't own Inu yasha. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
8:P   
  
Inu yasha and Kagome walked around another mass of people in the mall.  
  
"Hey Kagome, where exactly are we going now. Not another lotion shop I hope."  
  
Kagome gave him a sympithetic look. "No. I promise, no more shops like that." They had been looking for another place to work and had stopped by Bath Body and Beyond. It took Inu yasha less than a minute to grab Kagome and haul it out of the store, before nearly passing out. "Actually I was thinking we might go up stairs to Discovery."  
  
"Discovery..?" Inu yasha glanced up to the huge corner store, that had a sphere of the world next to the title. Inu yasha looked back down when Kagome grabbed his had and started pulling him towards a clear glass box with doors.  
  
"Come on Inu yasha, where going to take the elavator."  
  
They walked thorugh the doors, the whole time Inu yasha looked warry. It didn't change when the doors shut, and the thing began moving up. Kagome gave his hand a squeeze to make sure he was ok, he just nodded. Then it stopped and they got off.  
  
"That was.." Kagome looked over at Inu yasha as he spoke. ".. interesting. What is that the lazy way of getting up stairs here." He said smirking.  
  
Kagome scowled. "Hey it was just there, it saved us some time didn't it." Realizing she was still holding his hand, she let go with a bit of a blush. "Well let's go in already."  
  
Inu yasha just crossed his arms and followed. They spotted a lady in black shirt and kaki pance in the middle of the room. Her name tag hung off a string around her neck that went to mid chest. Kagome spoke.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Do you work here?"  
  
They Lady smiled at her. "Yes I do, I'm the Manager. How can I help you?"  
  
Kagome smiled back. " Oh, we justed wanted to apply." She pointed to her silver haired friend.  
  
"Oh sure. That's great we really need some extra hands for summer. Be right back." The woman walked over to the registers and picked up two forms on clip boards. " Here fill these out, and hand them to me when you done."  
  
Leaning on the wall the Inu yasha got to filling his out, with a little help from Kagome. All in all it probably took 20 minutes, and they turned them in. The Lady looked them over. "Great. So....can you start tomorrow? We need two people for our mid day shift."  
  
The duo blinked. Looked at eachother, and then back.  
  
Kagome, "...uh..sure." And with her intellgent reply they had a new job. Saturday:  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha had to go shopping for the work clothes, as they had no shirts to give them. The only requirments were that you had either a black shirt collared with kaki pance, or white collared shirt with black pance.  
  
Kagome opted for a sheer white collared button up blouse with a white tank underneath and black pance, while Inu yasha went with the Kaki look with a normal black collared shirt. Kagome had bought a watch so it would be easier to be one time, and after explain one to Inu yasha she bought him one too.  
  
Kagome glanced over as they walked into the shop. it's nice to see him in something other than red....and the black with his hair...it really looks good. Kagome had also bought him a black leather thing that snapped around his hair to pull it back at the base of his neck loosely, and a black bandana to cover his ears.  
  
Inu yasha spared a glance. "What, something wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
Kagome restained a blush and looked forward. "No it just nice to see you in something beside the eye sore clothing from work." She covered.  
  
"oh." And with that they started their day at Discovery.  
  
Work at discovery started out slow, but quickly picked up. Grace, the manager gave told them breifly what to do.  
  
" Lesson one...stay away from the till (register). We want you on the floor helping customers, not behind the counter. I really don't care but the CO might stop by today..so avoid it." Kagome welcome this change as she was usually stuck behind the register. " Next: Greet. Just say hi to everyone coming in. I'll teach you our registers in a bit. For the most part you can let Kaji handel it. Kaji come here. " She called over to a brown haired scruffy looking boy, his shoulder hair length pulled back into a short ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
"yo."  
  
"Kaji this is the new employees, Kagome and Inuko. Kagome and Inuko this is Kaji. He'll help you with anything you need. I need to go make some phone calls, and you show them the basics of the store." With that she left.  
  
Kaji smiled over at the two, but seemed to put too much attention toward Kagome which made Inu yasha glare. Kaji seemed not to notice. "Well everything is basically easy. We kinda have sections, but they can intermingle. Just stand somewhere and greet and wait for someone who wants help. If there's someone who looks confused you can help them if you want." Kaji continued to show them where the so called ' useless crap' was that people might want. ????? Back in fuedal japan...  
  
"Where could Inu yasha be? I thought he went to get Kagome!" Said a confused frustrated Sango.  
  
Miroku looked up from his cup of tea. They were in Keida's hut doing nothing since the two key people of their small team were missing. Sango was starring out the hut door. "I'm sure there is a good reason Sango."  
  
Sango whirled around to look at him. "And what would that be?" She said half curious, and half wary.  
  
Miroku sipped his tea and looked serious. "Maybe he confessed to her his love."  
  
Sango starred shocked. "What?! ...you think he did? But why would they still be gone."  
  
Miroku beamed. "Oh yes. That's because they are probably doing a whole lot of baby making."  
  
WHAM!  
  
Miroku sat up and rubbed a sore spot where Sago's fist connected. "What?! You don't think so? Besides...what else could they be doing?" :P Back in the furture...  
  
"AH CHOO!" The said Duo sneezed.  
  
Kagome blinked. "That was odd."  
  
Inu yasha got a sour look. "Someone is probably talking about us."  
  
"And who would do that?" Kagome said sarcasticly.  
  
The day was constantly busy and a wall of people came in. Kagome surpressed an irratated sigh as another lady came by with her stroller. The dang things take up too much room! Kagome watched as two kids crashed the demo cars into eachother..over and over again. Kagome gritted her teeth and wondered for the umptenth time where their parents were. We aren't a babysitting service. Finally the kids got bored and left the store, abandoning the cars on the floor. Kagome picked up one, as did Inu yasha who cursed mildy about the kids. He proceeded to flip the car over and take out the batteries. Kagome blinked.  
  
"You took the batteries out..."  
  
Inu yasha looked annoyed. "Yeah...so no one else will crash them into eachother." He then took the car she was holding and did the same.  
  
"yeah but..what happens if Grace asks about it?"  
  
Inu yasha looked smug. " Batteries died."  
  
Kagome giggled and took the batteries from him up front. The next few hours were painfully long till they got off.  
  
xx  
  
Inu yasha took of his bandana off as they exited the mall, and rubbed one of his ears. "The bandana is worse than the hat. At least with the hat they have a little room." He alternated rubbing ears as they walked.  
  
A tired Kagome glanced up. "Hey, do you think you should really be doing that in public."  
  
Inu yasha gave her a look. "Why, does it bother you?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "No. But they do draw attention. But do as you please."  
  
"So what if people flip out-"  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
As if one cue, someone let out a high pitched scream. "ahhh." Blonde girl runs up and starts playing with his ears, making Inu yasha jump back. "Those are so cute!"  
  
Kagome only smirked at Inu yasha. "THIS is want I meant."  
  
Blonde bouncy girl, " Wow they look so real!"  
  
Inu yasha looked like he wanted to blot. "Oh really. That's nice. Well we gotta go." He grabbed Kagome's hand and ran around the corner. After a safe distance away, he stop and put on the bandana. Turning to Kagome. "What is wrong with people from your time? Are they nuts?!"  
  
Kagome just shrugged, while laughing to herself.  
  
Later that night:  
  
Kagome was doing some studying for her upcoming summer school. Lucky for her it was only 3 days long. Turning in her chair Kagome spotted Inu yasha on the floor sleeping in his normal wear. Well with the exception of his layer of his fire rat's coat, do to the warm night. Kagome smiled and closed her book. That's enough for tonight. She got up and got into bed flicking the light off as she did. As she was close to drifting off she heard Inu yasha mumble something in his sleep.  
  
"..NO don't....Kikyou.......Kagome....I'm sorry..."  
  
Kagome was now wide awake, her eyes staring blankly ahead. What...did he mean. What is he dreaming about? Shacking her head. It's nothing it's just a dream. Her eyes turned sad. A dream probably about Kikyou, and by the sounds of it he was telling me something I didn't want to hear. One hand clenched the at the sheets on her bed, while she tired to hold back on coming tears. Just don't think about it and go to bed. Just go to bed. She repeated this till she finally passed out.  
  
Lucky for Inu yasha and Kagome they didn't work till 3, so they could get some rest. Unfotunately the had the closing shift that went untill 11.  
  
Kagome crossed the dark blue carpet with a load cart. She picked up a stack to put away, only to have them fall. "Stupid tapes." Kagome knelled down to pick them up. Inu yasha laughed as he walked by with his stack of DVD's.  
  
"What? The tapes to heavy for you?" He said smirking.  
  
"Shut up Inuko." Kagome said in a very warning like voice. The day hadn't gone that well. They had twice the number of phyco's then usual, most of which she had to deal with. And the kids section looked just scary, and she was the lucky one who had to organize it.  
  
"Kagome or Inuko, could one of you come to the front." Said more as a demand from Ken.  
  
"Hey Kagome would you go up I..."  
  
Kagome sighed. "sit."  
  
"Gah!" And dvd's spilled about. "What was that for."  
  
"Now were even."  
  
Kagome was greeted with a nice long line when she got to the front. I'm never getting away from the till, am I?. She quickly signed on a register and began ringing people up. Eventually Inu yasha came up front to help, taking the register next to her. The line was shortening pretty quickly, with most the crew up front. Ken went to the back to make some calls. Everything was going well, that is untill the next guy.  
  
A irratated man came up to her till handing her a tape. He waved his card at her, already seeming like a jerk. It was then that Kikyou appeared on the screan in the form of a $12.30 late fee. Crap! "Sir, you have a late fee for the movie Tomb Raider. It's $12.30."  
  
"What!" The man slammed his palm on the counter. " Forget it, I'm not renting. And as for you stupid late fee here." He proceeded to take his money out to pay it. Then he threw change at Kagome. "Keep the change." Leaving Kagome with a hurt expression, frozen in place.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The leaving man turned to look at a pist Inu yasha. "What!"  
  
"Appollogize to the her!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
In a split second Inu yasha was on the otherside of the counter housting the man up by his shirt. A threating low growl came out. "Now say your sorry."  
  
The man tired to squirm out of his hold, then gave up. "I'm sorry, Miss." Inu yasha let him go then, and he hurried out of the store. Inu yasha turned to a surprised but happy Kagome.  
  
She smiled, "Thank you Inu y- Inuko."  
  
Putting his 'tough guy I don't care' act on. "Yeah. well just dont' let people push you around like that."  
  
Shinji tired to lighten the mood. "Oh man some of the change landed on the carpet. ew."  
  
Kagome looked confused. "What's so gross about that?"  
  
Shinji looked up. "Didn't you know Kagome? The carpet use to be pale blue. But so much dirt and...'stuff' got on it that you can't clean it."  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha paled.  
  
Shinji continued. "Not even vacuming can make it clean. And people have tired shampoo-ing."  
  
Ken interupted. "Shinji get back to work." Turning to Kagome and Inu yasha. "You two finish up the carts."  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha head back to there carts. On the way Kagome glanced at the still pale Inu yasha. "Inu yasha, I promise to never si.. I mean you know ..in the store again."  
  
"You had better not. By the sounds of it, it sounds worse than landing in dirt." A slight shudder ran down him.  
  
Eventually the carts were finished and the store closed. Then cleaning and organizing ensued. Inu yasha was organizing the rows of videos, while Kagome cleaned the front. Shinji wash rushing back and forth with the vacume. Ken came out the office from counting the money intake. "Today was a rough one indeed. So everyone, how does the local Bar sound? Drinks on me."  
  
Shinji stopped what he was doing, "Alight." He cheered as he pumped his arm up and down. "I'm in. How about you Tweeker? You and Inuko coming?"  
  
Kagome was quiet and looked over to Inu yasha, who only shrugged. Turning back, "Sure, why not. It'll be nice after today."  
  
End chapter 4.  
  
Alright the chapter was getting a tad long so I descided to split them up. Oh and sorry for any spelling errors, word has disappeared off my computer completely. TT Probably something to do with my brother blowing it up and having to prepare it. Just maybe. glares his direction But he did add some nice stuff to it including a better graphics card. - ! Yeah me. Fear not! The next chapter is already done. If it's not up yet for some odd reason, just wait a moment, I'm probably reading it over.  
  
Muahah hah! The Bar Awaits! Chapter 5: Drinks, Songs, and Truth. READ IT! 


	5. Drinks, Songs, and Truth

Pink haired chibi comes out in robes complete with hood. Chibi one: Say it!  
  
Neko no Baka: (mutters) I don't own Inu yasha.  
  
Chibi One: Good writer.  
  
NB: On with the story!  
  
Ch. 5: Drinks, Songs, and Truth.   
  
Everyone changed into their spare clothes, as everyone hated the work clothes. Kagome had one her outfit that she usually wore for Discovery, Inu yasha had thrown on a black fitting t-shirt that did wonders to Kagome's cheaks. Shinji sported a black baggy shirt with a maple leaf on it With Large words saying "NERV", and 'The Boss' had a simple white shirt on it. The earlier mentioned Bar was down the street.  
  
As they walked down the street, Shinji told Ken about the jerk that picked on Kagome and How 'Inuko' stood up to him. Ken only laughed, and whack Inu yasha on the back. "Good going Kid, but next time be a little gentler. Don't want to be sued now." Inu Yasha mummbled something in irratation. "Don't worry the guy will be banned from the store. No ones allowed to treat my employees like that."  
  
Kagome was deep in her own thoughts. Sometimes I really do wonder how Inu yasha feels. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She watched as he slipped his hand under his backwards black hat, to more than likely rub his ear. Kagome smiled. He really is doing a lot for me. Helping with the whole shine thing, even putting up with his ears being squished. But why?  
  
"..NO don't....Kikyou.......Kagome....I'm sorry..."  
  
Then again, maybe he is really just trying to hurry me up. So he can get back to the search. Kagome sighed in frustration.Inu yasha, what is the truth. I wish I knew.  
  
"Hey Kagome..?"  
  
Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by Shinji's voice and looked up to see him looking at her concerned. He wasn't the only one. "Everything alright?"  
  
Kagome flushed, embarashed to be caught spacing out. "Uhh.. Yeah, it's just been a long day."  
  
"You can say that again." Shinji said stretching. "Were here anyways."  
  
"Oh."  
  
And with that they entered the Bar and took a booth. Ken whishered to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Don't worry they never card the group I'm with in here. So order what you like." They ordered there drinks, Kagome having a melon ball. Inu yasha having no clue what to order had the same.  
  
It was then Kagome descided to check out the surroundings. It was a lightly lit bar, not too many people, and they seemed to be seated close to a stage. Kagome's eyes widen. Wait! A stage!?! To Kagome's half terror they were at a Karioki Bar. As much as I love to sing....I don't want to do it here...with 'him' here. Friends are one thing...but ...hey who says I'll end up singing. We just came here to drink, right? Kagome smiled to herself, only to have it fade.  
  
"Well who's first." Ken said evilly, in Kagome's opinion. "I'm Paying but your all singing."  
  
Well shit! Was all Kagome innocent little mind could say.  
  
A groan from Shinji and a confused blink from Inu yasha was all Ken got. "Alright, alright. I'll go first."  
  
Ken walked off to the stage to talk to the woman manning the karioki machine. The Drinks came, and Ken began singing 'Roses' by Outkast. Shinji just starred at his drink like it was a trator. Inu yasha sniffed his, took a sip and descided he liked it. Kagome on the other hand sipped hers, glanced back at the stage, and then her drink. Then proceeded to down half of it, to the alarm of Inu yasha.  
  
Ken bolted out some lyrics that seemed to be his favorite part.  
  
..You like to think your shat don't stank.  
  
"Hey Tweaker easy. It's not that bad."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, Spaze. I know what I'm doing." Inu yasha only raised and eyebrow at her. Kagome ate some of the bar nuts. No good if I drink on a empty stomache.  
  
Inu yasha was going to say something, but stopped as someone slapped their hand on his shoulder making him give out surprised yelp. Which was none other than Ken. "So..who's next?" Inu yasha sweated.  
  
It was Shinji to the rescue. "I'll go, and then get drunk later." He said with a goofy grin.  
  
Kagome patted the brave hero on the shoulder, and Inu yasha gave him a look of graditude. Shinji walked of to the terror known as Karioki.  
  
Ken sat down and had a swig of his bear. He glanced over at the two. "Gah, you two look like it's a death sentence. Come on it'll be fun. Kagome go next. You'll see what I mean, It's a great way to unwhined."  
  
"Yes sir." Kagome forcing a smile. Oh it won't be that bad. Kagome nervously sipped her drink. She heard Shinji as he started to sing "It's my life".  
  
Ken whooped and cheered Shinji on. Inu yasha descided to join in. His song ended and he came back to the table.  
  
"Wow." Spaze flopped down in his chair. "That does wonders for your stress. " Turning to Kagome. "So Tweaker, you going to give it a go?"  
  
"Actually. She's next." Ken boasted, looking quite happy about it.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yep." why me. She headed over to the lady at the machine. Inu yasha better not tease me about this. Her mind wondered back to her earlier thought. No. Not going to think about it. Just sing.  
  
Kagome reached the lady and signed up on the sheet. Turns out there were two people ahead of her. The lady handed her a book. "Here skim it over and let me know when you've found one you like."  
  
Kagome flipped through the pages. Hmmm....what to sing. Oh! My Favorite song. Kagome eagerly pointed to the song on the page. "This one please." The woman smiled over at her. Kagome spotted another song that fit her mood. "Oh but this one first please, if that's alright."  
  
The woman nodded. "That's just fine. Haven't had too many girls up her tonight."  
  
Kagome got up finally. The last singer had scared Inu yasha. A male shouldn't be able to go that high, and squeeky.  
  
Kagome began in a soft voice  
  
I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
  
so won't you come sit and talk to me  
  
and tell me how we're gonna be together always  
  
hope you know that when it's late at night  
  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
  
I think 'bout how you promised me forever Inu yasha starred. She isn't half bad.  
  
(I never thought that anyone) could make me feel this way  
  
(now that you're here boy, all I want) is just a chance to say Her voice picked up intensity.  
  
get out (leave) right now  
  
it's the end of you and me  
  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
  
cause I know, about her (move)  
  
and I wonder (why)  
  
how I brought all the lies  
  
you said that you would treat me right  
  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time) Shinji hooted, "Yeah Kagome, Go!" But it was background noise, as all Inu yasha could hear was Kagome.  
  
tell me why you're looking so confused  
  
when I'm the one that didn't know the truth  
  
how could you ever be so cold?  
  
you go behind my back and call my friend  
  
boy you must've gone and bumped your head  
  
because you left your number on her phone  
  
so now after all is said and done  
  
maybe I'm the one to blame but  
  
to think that you could be the one  
  
well it didn't work out that way  
  
get out (leave) right now  
  
it's the end of you and me  
  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
  
cause I know, about her (move)  
  
and I wonder (why)  
  
how I brought all the lies (all the lies)  
  
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
I wanted you right here with me  
  
but I have no choice, you've got to leave  
  
because my heart is breaking  
  
with every word I'm saying,  
  
I gave up everything I had  
  
on something that just would not last  
  
but I refuse to cry  
  
no tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh) Inu yasha could help but wonder if the song had more to it, than something to sing. I wonder if she feels that way about things. Kagome's voice filled with intensity, as she bolted out the lyrics.  
  
get out  
  
get out (leave) right now  
  
it's the end of you and me (you and me)  
  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
  
cause I know, about her (move)  
  
and I wonder (why)  
  
how I brought all the lies (how did I ...)  
  
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
Ken chuckled. "That Kagome's got a voice doesn't she?"  
  
"yeah."Inu yasha said half paying attention to Ken.  
  
get out (leave)  
  
(you and me)  
  
it's too late (too late) (you)  
  
about her (move) (why)  
  
you said that you would treat me right  
  
but you were just a waste of time(waste of time) (ohh)  
  
With the last lyrics being sung the song ended and people cheered. Inu yasha's looked off in thought. Kagome blushed a bit from the praise. Then started her second song.  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
  
I wonder how am I still here  
  
I don't want to move a thing  
  
It might change my memory  
  
Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide Inu yasha starred up at her. Kagome smiled at the hidden meaning as she continued on.  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until your resting here with me  
  
I don't want to call my friends  
  
They might wake me from this dream  
  
And I can't leave this bed  
  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until your resting here with me Again the addience cheered, and Kagome bowed before quickly getting of the stage. Kagome got back to the table and took her seat. "Quite the singer aren't we Tweaker." Shinji teased. Kagome shyly ducked her head. "Not really." "Well you seemed to enjoy yourself up there. What did you think Inuko." Ken nudged him in the ribs. Inu yasha rubbed is sore spot. "It was surprisingly half decent." He gave a surprised Kagome a smirk. She came out of her stupor and poked Inu yasha. "I believe it's your turn." She smiled evilly. "But I really don't know any songs." "It's ok they provide the words on a board in front of you." Inu yasha huffed and got up. Kagome gave him a encouraging shove in the direction of the machine. Stacking over to it he scribbled his name down, and began to flip through the book. Unfortunately there was no on ahead of him. His eye's paused on a song. Wait..I think I heard this one back in the store on that box Kagome calls a tv. Some Music Video. Stupid video it's on played over and over again for the last week. At least the song isn't half bad. Inu yasha pointed to the song, and the lady smiled pointing him over to the stage. Kagome watched Inu yasha as he got ready, then the music started up. wait I know this one.. And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that i'll  
  
Ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now Kagome eye widened in surprise. It's Iris. I love this song.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
  
Understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am His voice is so smooth.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't  
  
Coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive Kagome stared on in aw, of Inu yasha's vocal skill. She was startled when he looked directly at her as he sung the next part.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
  
Understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am..... A cheer came from the crowd, along with a few whistles, as Inu yasha hurried down the stairs. He took his chair. "There. Did it." He said with looking at the table somewhat embrashed. "That was awsome, Inu yasha." Surprised, Inu yasha looked up at Kagome as she continued. "I had no idea you could sing so well." Beaming at this new found discovery. "tch. Well you don't know everything." He said. Proud smirk on his face, though he wasn't sure that singing was anything to be proud of. Kagome huffed. "Yeah well I'd like to know." Shinji interupted the conversation. "Inu yasha? Is that your pet name for him Kagome." Kagome paled at her mistake. "Um ..yeah. Actually it is...his last name happens to be Yasha and I combine them...you know the meaning." "Aw.. makes sense." Was all Shinji said to Kagome's relief. "So Inuko, what's your pet name for Kagome?" The said demon blink. "Um...well...just..." Shinji. "Just?" Kagome sweated. Please don't be wench. Don't be wench or Shard detector! Gah! Or.. "..Just Kag." Eh? "oh. " Shinji smiled. " That's kinda cute. Fits you Tweaker." Inu yasha mutter something under his breath about annoying pet names. Ken chuckled. "Well let's call it a night. It's 12 now." He said looking at his watch. Everyone got up and started heading their seprerate ways. Kagome smiled. "Kag huh." Inu yasha smirked. "Yeah, Kag the Hag." That earned him a playful smack from Kagome. Kagome looked ahead smiling. "Well it's better than wench." Inu yasha was quiet. They reached the shrine steps. "You know I was thinking." "Hmm?" Kagome turned to him, as they hicked up the stairs. "No one really know where we are. I should probably drop by the village in the morning to let them know what's going on." Inu yasha said. Kagome freaked. "Oh my god. I completely forgot. It's been over a week too. They probably wonder if were dead." Inu yasha stared at her. Kagome blinked. "What?" Inu yasha looked aggitated. "Geeze woman! Did you foget the whole quest?" "No." Kagome continued up the stairs. "It''s just you usually come and get me, and your here with me. So I completely forgot that I might need to go back and tell the others what's up. You usually do that." "Oh." Inu yasha's irratation subsided. "Well I'll go over in the morning like I said." "Ok, just don't forget what time work is. We can't be late to our new job only the first week on." Kagome pointed to his wrist. "Bring your watch." Inu yasha nodded and they headed in. . Inu yasha got dressed in his regular clothes and headed to the well with Kagome. Dread seemed to fill her.  
  
"You got your watch." Kagome asked as he got to the well.  
  
He gave her a bored look. "Yes mom."  
  
Kagome stuck out her tounge. "Just don't be late."  
  
He smirked. "Your one to talk." At her glare. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." And with that he jumped in. Kagome watched as Inu yasha jumped in the well and disappeared.  
  
"I wonder if he'll bump into her." Kagome stood there a moment, then turned around with a sigh. "Well I'll know when he comes back. He never looks at me after." Kagome smirked. "I bet he'd suck at poker." With that Kagome headed back towards the house. Back in the Past...  
  
Inu yasha entered the hut, and covered his ear.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"  
  
"Sango calm down." Miroku turned to the recovering Hanyou. "Inu yasha, did you two get better aquinted?"  
  
Inu yasha. Blink. "what?"  
  
SMACK  
  
Sango put down her boomerang. "Miroku." She scolded.  
  
Miroku at this point was falling off the wall Sango smacked him into. Looking at Inu yasha. "So what were you doing, and where is lady Kagome?"  
  
Inu yasha sighed. "You see it all started with this hole in the wall..."  
  
An hour later.......  
  
"And that's what happened."  
  
"And you still didn't have sex!" Miroku looked on in disbleif.  
  
Inu yasha rolled his eyes. "No! We didn't have sex! How many times are you going to ask that?!"  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"Looks like 11." Sango pointed out.  
  
Inu yasha glared." Yes Miroku, I'm quite sure I know I didn't have sex!"  
  
Miroku blinked. "Ok then." yeah right.  
  
He continued to glare after Miroku gave him that knowing smirk.  
  
Sango sighed. "Miroku get over it. He didn't have sex with Kagome."  
  
"Listen I need to get back. I'll check back in a week if we aren't back sooner." With that Inu yasha left.  
  
I can't believe that took an hour. Inu yasha entered the forest and was about to take the path leading to the well when he noticed soemthing in the air. A soul catcher. Kikyou must be near by. Inu yasha turned to follow it..  
  
He spotted her leaning against a tree. She turned to look at him. "Inu yasha."  
  
He crossed the distance. "Hey Kikyou. We need to talk."  
  
"Indeed we do." Kikyou said straightening. "I missed you Inu yasha."  
  
Inu yasha glanced down at his wrist in alarm, then back up. "..yeah..missed you too. Umm..."  
  
"Inu yasha soon it will be time and... " She paused from her errie voice. "...What do you keep looking at?" Kikyou said sounding somewhat irratated.  
  
Inu yasha looked up from his wrist watch looking innocent. "Oh just this clock. I need to be getting back, let me get to the point. I'm not going to hell with you. See yeah." And started walking back.  
  
Kikyou sputtered. "W-w-what!?!"  
  
Inu yasha stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I have to go to work. Listen I'd love to chat with you about the numberous reason why but I really have to go. She's waiting. I'll see you again later."  
  
"What. Wait why?" Sounding desparate to know.  
  
Inu yasha gave her a heart felt smile. "I realized I have a reason to live. I just want to live, and not in hell. The past is the past." He paused." We've changed, and I think it's time to let go." At her sad expression. " Hey it's doesn't mean I hate you, I'll always care about you."  
  
"It's her isn't it? That's why you won't go with me." She said bitterly.  
  
Turning to face her. "Kikyou. I do feel something for Kagome. But even if Kagome wasn't in my life, that doesn't mean I shouldn't live."  
  
Kikyou bowed her head down. Her dark bangs shadowing her eyes. After a moment she nodded in understanding. "just tell me this.." She looked up. ".. do you love her more than you love me?"  
  
Inu yasha was surprised by the questioned. " I don't know..it's just different. I don't know..I guess in a way."  
  
Kikyou nodded again looking into the distance to her side.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you again." Looking somewhat torn.  
  
Kikyou glanced over. "Till next time." With her words Inu yasha headed off to the well. She watched till he disappeared from view. "till next time." She repeated to herself as she headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Back in Kagome's time:  
  
Kagome stood nerviously before the well. He's been gone a long time. And he knows we have to work. Did he..did he get into some trouble? Maybe I should go through and.. Her thoughts were cut short as she saw Inu yasha appear in the well. whew He jumped up and landed next to her. "Inu Yasha. Your just in the nick of time. So go grab your clothes and let's head over...Hey you ok?" Kagome said now concerned.  
  
Inu yasha had a somber expression on his face, then he looked over to be meet Kagome's concerned eyes. Her gental scent surrounded him. His face turned thoughtful, and a small smile played across his lips. "Yeah just fine. Let me get changed into my clothes and we'll go." It only took a moment and they were on their way.  
  
Kagome looked at her watched as they approached the stairs leading out of the temple. " Gah! We better run or we'll be late."  
  
" I have a better idea." Inu yasha knelt down. "Come on get on, were late."  
  
Kagome just smiled and did as told. He took off and they flew of in the afternoon heat. Jumping from occasional trees in the park till they reached roof tops. Kagome clung to him, and laughed as they did a flip. Inu yasha smiled and glaced back at her. Yes, I do feel something more with Kagome. Something deeper. When I'm around her..I feel warm. I feel home.  
  
End ch 5. Sounds like a great ending huh. No I'm not that cruel...there's more chapters ahead. This chapter is a little more serious than I intended, but I like it. Let me know what you think. Next Chapter is called "Discover This!" Don't miss it.  
  
NOW REVIEW and let me know this was worth 3 days of work. Oh and let me know if you want to see more comedy or fluff. This is getting a little more serious then I had orginally planned. Who knew a joke fic could do that. shruggs Let me know. 


End file.
